The Hand of the King (The Great Campaign)
The following is a list of the Hands of the King, or Queen, of the various Kingdoms in The Grand Campaign. Kingdom of Westeros Aegon 'the Kinslayer King' I Targaryen Orys Baratheon 7996 - 8018 - The purported bastard brother of Aegon Targaryen, Lord Orys Baratheon led King Aegon's armies during his conquest, marrying the Lady Morra Stark and securing the alleigance of the North for his brother's conquest of Westeros. He was widely regarded as a shrewed diplomat, a fierce fighter, and an able commander of men who stood for his brother in all matters. Lord Orys period as Hand would end after accusations of his daughter's infidelity towards King Aegon's eldest son. Orys' daughter would demand a trial by combat to plead her innocence, which Orys championed for - even against his own brother. King Aegon would win the trial and slay his own brother, followed promptly by the execution of Orys' daughter, and King Aegon's niece. These actions would spark a rebellion against King Aegon and his rule, and secure his place in history as King Aegon 'the Kinslayer King'. Godry Brune 8026 - 8030 - The first Westerosi lord to bend the knee, Lord Godry Brune of Dyre Den was rewarded greatly by King Aegon, and was one of his chief supporters. Raised from a lowly lord of the Claw to a Lord Paramount, he was reticent to ever speak against Aegon. He was regarded widely as a failed Hand, his poor health and undying loyalty provided Aegon little pushback from his Hand against any of his more divisive policies. Garse Gardener 8030 - 8046 - The Lord Paramount of Northern Reach Garse Gardener served trough the most difficult years that any hand had faced thus far. He became the hand during the beginnings of King Aegon's descent to senility, and at multiple points he had considered resignation. He had to swerve trough many crises caused by Aegon, such as wishing to see his dead brother and wanting to burn Winterfell to find Brandon the black wolf. He barely managed to avoid the king's rage with the help of Edmyn Tully. Still, Garse managed to keep the realm together during these times. He was present during king Aegon's death in Dorne, and was heard to have said "Rest now, your grace..." While not a man like Orys, he could still be considered one of the greatest hands during the reign of King Aegon, for serving during the most volatile times the Kingdom had faced. Aerion I Targaryen Garse Gardener 8030 - 8046 -During King Aerion's reign, Garse served as hand dutifully. Nothing major happened during his reign. Garse was at Oldtown when the king died, sitting on the throne and pondering about matters of the realm. Daemon 'the Young Dragon' I Targaryen Garse Gardener 8030 - 8046 - During the first four years of Daemon's rule Garse served as both hand and regent, effectively acting as the king for these years. Some rumors sprung about him possibly planning to rebel against the child king, but he never acted on these rumors. Garse had not been angered once in his duty as the hand, but this changed when he met Orys the second, who he came to despise as a braggart and a whelp compared to his experiences as one of the most well known men in Westeros. Garse was soon after fired from his post and replaced with Orys II Baratheon as hand. Orys II Baratheon 8046 - 8072 - '''Orys II was given the post as Hand of the King in 8046, following King Daemon's trip to Hammerhorn where the two spoke at length of their houses' history and the importance of family. Though Orys would at first suggest that his appointment as Hand wait until Lord Garse Gardener's health prevented him from fufilling his duties, he nonetheless accepted the office after the King proposed the change. His reign as Hand of the King was largely peaceful, aside from a minor dispute between House Gardener of the Reach and Targaryen of the Stormlands, which was quickly resolved. '''Quentyn Martell 8072 - 8104 - Quentyn served as Hand of the King for many years, though his time in office was largely spent on dull administrative affairs. He was regarded as a quiet and competent steward of the Kingdom, but failed to make an everlasting impression like some of his predecessors. Queen Rhaena I Targaryen Maelon Targaryen 8104 - 8110 -''' Maelon was named as Hand for his loyalty and competence, and maybe because he was a distant cousin of the Queen. He did a overall good job as Hand, but wasn't really active on the political scene, prefering to stay in the Queen's shadow. King Aeryn 'the Lewd' I Targaryen 'Maelon Targaryen 8104 - 8110 - '''Maelon was ill during his few months as Hand of Aeryn. He didn't do much during those days, disappearing because of his age and disease shortly after the crowning of Aeryn. '''Aenys Targaryen 8132 - 8134 -' Grandson of the former Hand Maelon Targaryen, Aenys became castellan and Hand during a time of chaos and disthrust. He knew from Robert Baratheon that something was coming, and in his arrogance thought he could stop it. Saddly, he died from disease in fonction, as he was trying to convince Lord Ronel Tully to stay loyal to the crown. King Robert I Baratheon Following the succesful war for Robert Baratheon's claim to the throne, King Robert never appointed a new hand, and remained as sole ruler of Westeros until his death. King Benjen 'Bloody Ben' I Baratheon Benjen Baratheon never appointed a hand before his death. King Stannis I Baratheon 'Daeron Martell 81??-8165 - '''Appointed as hand of the King by Stannis Baratheon before he attempted to tame his father's dragon. King Maric I Baratheon '''Daeron Martell 81?? - 8165 -' He was the Hand at the beginning of the War of the Withering Dragon, but died in 8165 in the middle of it. '''Rormund Tully 8165 - 81?? - '''Because of the King's young age and the lack of leadership after the death of Daeron Martell, Rormund Tully seized the title of Hand in order to keep the loyalist organized. '''Tywin Lannister - Never truly Hand of the King, but he was appointed and shortly after arrested and executed by King Maric I for betraying his oath of fealty to the King by staying neutral in The War of the Withering Dragon. King Rodrik I "Ironheart" Baratheon Lord Edrick Stark 8221 - 8237 - '''Appointed Hand of the King before King Rodrik's great ranging Beyond the Wall, the King never returned and Edrick Stark also took the title of Lord Regent of Westeros for the boy-King, Torrhen Baratheon and defended Torrhen's claim during the Succesion Crisis. King Torrhen I Baratheon '''Lord Edrick Stark 8221 - 8237 - '''Edrick died in the middle of the Civil War, but before that he appointed Lord Damon Lannister as his successor. '''Lord Damon Lannister 8237 - 8254 - '''Became hand of the King after Edrick Stark's death, led the loyalist forces to a smashing victory at Atranta. He was a brilliant commander, but a terrible hand. He later resigned as Hand of the King when King Torrhen legitimized his bastard son to be the heir to the Kingdom. He left the Twins in anger. '''Lord Alleras Yronwyne (8254 - 8289): One of the finest men the Seven Kingdom has ever seen, Alleras Yronwyne was a succesful hand and a great support to King Torrhen's rule. He served King Torrhen with loyalty for 35 years before resigning from the position due to the loss of his sight. King Orys II "The Bastard" Baratheon Lord Ulron Darklyn 8289 - ???? - One of the greatest fighters and commanders in the Seven Kingdoms, his skill rivaled those of the Kingsguard. He raised King Orys II "The Bastard" in Runestone. He would serve as the last hand to a united Seven Kingdoms, and shortly following his death the Kingdom would be dissolved by Orys 'the Bastard'. Kingdom of the Reach Queen Sarya "the Able" Yronwyne Lord Hobert Roxton ( ): Lord Hobert served as Hand of the Queen for Sarya Yronwyne for XXXX years before his death in the war between House Roxton and House Osgrey for the Northmarch. Kingdom of the North King Orys "the Bastard" Baratheon Lord Edwyn Tully - Named Hand of the King due to his unwavering loyalty, he served nobly and with competence until his assassination during The War for the Dawn. Kingdom of the Stormlands Storm King Argilac I "the Arrogant" Durrandon 'Lord Selwyn Tarth 7999-8004 - '''Following the marriage of Argilac to Selwyn's sister, Selwyn was named Hand of the King due to his skills. Storm Queen Argella I Durrandon '''Lord Selwyn Tarth 7999-8004 -' Hand under Argilac, he kept the office under Argella. They both felt in love shortly after she became queen and had a child, Lia Durrandon, who was legitimized. Selwyn was killed in a duel against Gyles Gardener, the husband of Argella. 'Lady Alyssa Bywater 8004-8006 - '''Due to the young age of Matthos Tarth, the son of Selwyn Tarth, Argella named Lady Alyssa Bywater as her Hand. However, the Stormlands were conquered two years later by Aegon. Storm Queen Lia Durrandon '''Lord Matthos Tarth 8020 - '''During the Year of the Revolts, Lia Durrandon reluctantly named her brother Matthos Tarth as her Hand over Lord Symon Bywater, her second most trusted advisor, who was against the revolt. However, the revolt didn't last and the Durrandon lost control of the Stormlands. '''Kingdom of the Mou'ntain and Vale Queen XXXX Lord XXXX Principality of Dorne Prince XXXX Lord XXXX